


You make me alive

by Yamchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, OMC & OFC - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamchan/pseuds/Yamchan
Summary: Оглядываясь назад, Ло никогда толком не мог сказать за какие такие прегрешения или наоборот, за какие заслуги, жизнь наградила его этой прекрасной женщиной.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это сборник драббликов которые описывают прошлое Ло и Робин из текста Хаула "Замки на пепелище" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4199040). А если точнее, с подачи моего дорогого бро, он мне разрешил написать коротенькие истории из жизни Ло и Робин в этой АУ.  
> \+ авторская обложка этой серии драббликов: http://imgur.com/bOFazgD
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения)

**Косы**

 

Стоя на палубе парусника по имени «Ходячая Мери», Робин в очередной раз удивилась, как они с матерью подписались на очередную экстравагантную авантюру профессора Кловера. Он решил устроить экспедиции в духе семнадцатого века, когда путешествовали все на парусниках, так как лодки на паровом двигателе были единичными, а само путешествие на них стоило целое состояние. Пусть транспорт был необычный, но он так и не смог уговорить команду, как судна, так и свою, одеться также в духе семнадцатого или восемнадцатого века. Робин выдохнула и присела на один из шезлонгов, которых была тьма на палубе; вся команда экспедиции уже давно лежала и загорала, а особо отчаянные даже умудрялись поплавать в океане. Как дети, право слово.

\- Что такое, родная?

Робин обернулась на голос, ну кто же это ещё мог быть, конечно, мама.

\- Всё нормально, - она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

Но тут подул ветер, и распущенные волосы Робин полетели ей в лицо. Ольвия залилась смехом, наблюдая, как дочь отплёвывает свои длинные волосы.

\- Тебе бы надо что-то с ними сделать, хочешь, я завяжу тебе хвост?

\- Не надо, я скоро вернусь.

Она ушла с палубы и направилась в поисках хоть какого-нибудь зеркала, но практически сразу наткнулась на доктора Трафальгара, молодого врача, который, как она слышала, подаёт большие надежды в клинике доктора Курехи.

\- Мисс Нико, - кивнул доктор и чуть отошёл в сторону, пропуская Робин.

\- Доктор Ло, - ответила Робин и попыталась протиснуться, но сильный ветер качнул лодку, и она налетела в маленьком проёме на врача.

\- Простите, - смутилась она, почувствовав, что придавила ни в чём не повинного доктора, тот лишь качнул головой.

\- Ничего страшного, - неловкое молчание после его немногословного ответа продлилось недолго, Робин даже не успела решить, уйти ли ей, - Простите, я следил за вами издалека, вы шли убрать волосы в причёску, не так ли?

Брови Робин взметнулись вверх от удивления. Обычно она чувствует, когда на неё кто-то смотрит, а тут… Она кивнула, а доктор Трафальгар потянулся к её волосам и легко коснулся пряди, что из-за ветра упала на плечо.

\- Позволите? У меня был опыт, - а дождавшись от неё кивка, пригласил проследовать за ним.

\- Простите за беспокойство, доктор.

\- Ничего. И зовите меня Ло, - Робин кивнула, улыбнулась и последовала за Ло.

Руки у Ло были поистине волшебные. Так ровно заплести косы из ее длинных и шелковистых волос могут только двое – она сама и мать, но, судя по всему, теперь появился и третий. Ло бережно перебирал чёрные волосы, боясь сделать больно; они скользили в руках врача так, будто они находятся не в тридцатиградусной жаре, а дома, там, где летом обычно температура выше двадцати пяти не поднимается.

\- В вас умер стилист, Ло, - улыбнулась Робин, рассматривая аккуратную косу с замысловатым узором на затылке, но переходящую в одну тугую косу, состоящую из множества маленьких косичек.

\- Просто у меня есть младшая сестра, которой я постоянно делаю причёски. Я же говорил, есть опыт. Да и волосы ваши более послушные, чем её.

Вечно угрюмый и недовольный Ло впервые, на памяти Робин, улыбался. Ей хотелось улыбаться в ответ, хотя и ничего сверхъестественного не случилось.

\- Спасибо за косу, Ло.

\- Не за что, мисс Нико.

\- Раз я зову вас Ло, может, тогда и вы начнёте звать меня просто Робин?

\- Конечно, но только после того, как вы согласитесь со мной поужинать сегодня.

\- Конечно. Зайдите за мной в семь.

\- Всенепременно, а ваша каюта…

\- Номер 602.

Она вышла из медпункта и снова отправилась на палубу. Ольвии очень понравилась причёска дочери, но та не рассказала матери, ни о том, откуда коса, ни о том, кто её сделал. Ровно в семь она была готова к ужину.

 

**Шоколад**

Лето прошло. Ло вернулся из своей исторической экспедиции. Его роман с красавицей Робин закончился. Ночами, когда он закрывал глаза, то продолжал вспоминать ее чёрные волосы, её красивое лицо, которое иногда было грязным от пыли и песка, но от этого не менее прекрасным. Дальше увлекательных свиданий и поцелуев у них дело не доходило, Робин была не та женщина, которую захотелось как шлюху или легкомысленную девушку сразу затащить в постель. Хотя, лёжа сейчас в пустой холостяцкой постели, Ло очень сожалел, что игнорировал все разы, когда мог переспать с этой невероятной девушкой. С ней было интересно общаться. Ло никогда не увлекался историей, ну, кроме истории медицины, пожалуй. Ему казалось, что история не может ничего интересного ему предложить, но то с каким восторгом рассказывала Робин, перевешивало все минусы. Она была спец в древней истории, и вечерами, сидя на палубе, она рассказывала интересные истории и легенды о пиратах, чьи сокровища хранятся в глубине океана.

Ло заворочался, сон никак не шёл к нему, а завтра ему надо рано вставать. Но мысли о Робин не отпускали. Он хотел найти ее, когда прибудет на сушу, но в клинике Курехи начался наплыв пациентов, поэтому он позорно об этом забыл. Себя он успокаивал тем, что она, может быть, вообще не из Чикаго, пусть это и маловероятно, но попытки он оставил. Проворочавшись всю ночь, он всё-таки кое-как уснул.

Наутро, в больницу к ним поступила девушка со сломанным запястьем. Ло отправился к пациентке, просматривая записи травматолога, от которого, собственно, она и пришла. И чего, спрашивается, её к нему отправили, но раз отправили, значит, надо. Он зашёл в палату, полностью погружённый в записи.

\- Добрый день, я доктор Трафальгар Ло – ваш лечащий врач, - произнёс стандартное приветствие он и только после вздоха с кушетки поднял взгляд.

Его глаза округлились от удивления, и он сам еле подавил в себе желание отреагировать эмоциональнее. Судьба издевалась над Ло. Перед ним на кушетке сидела девушка, благодаря которой он уже потерял сон. Рядом с ней сидела молодая женщина, но её он не замечал, полностью концентрируясь лишь на…

\- Нико Робин, - выдохнул он, и когда обе женщины тихо рассмеялись, Ло пришёл в себя.

\- Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, доктор Ло, - улыбнулась Робин.

\- Так это тот самый доктор, о котором ты бредишь уже месяц? – поинтересовалась женщина рядом с Робин.

\- Мама, - лишь укоризненно взглянула она и снова перевела взгляд на Ло.

Тот недолго думая, протянул руку.

\- Доктор Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло.

\- Нико Ольвия, - встала женщина и пожала руку Ло, - Моя дочь только о вас и мечтает, и теперь я её понимаю.

Она тихо засмеялась, умилённо разглядывая, как Робин и Ло практически синхронно смутились. Решив не мешать дочери строить отношения, она направилась к выходу из приёмной палаты.

\- Ладно, не буду вам мешать, - сжалилась Ольвия, вышла и…

Столкнулась с высоким и широкоплечим мужчиной в коридоре. Она бы упала, даже успела зажмуриться, если бы её не удержали. Убедившись, что встречи с кафельным полом не предвидится, она открыла глаза, рассматривая своего спасителя. Спаситель же тоже выглядел очень удивлённым.

\- Это первый раз, - улыбнулся он, а заметив сведённые вместе брови Ольвии, продолжил, - Я очень неуклюжий, и это счастье что я не упал на вас.

Ольвия улыбнулась, рассматривая своего спасителя – высокий широкоплечий блондин, военный, как она могла судить по форме. Опомнившись, мужчина выпрямился, изо всех сил пытаясь ничего лишнего не сделать.

\- Простите меня, - улыбнулся он, и Ольвия заметила, что улыбка и глаза у него открытые, не такие, какие бывают у командоров морского флота, - Донкихот Росинант.

\- Вы… - удивлённо начала Ольвия, но тот её прервал.

\- Да, я его брат, - немного грустно ответил Росинант, и Ольвия не могла его винить: Донкихот Дофламинго, кандидат на пост мера, весьма своеобразная личность.

\- Нико Ольвия, - ответила она, решив по-быстрому сменить тему, и судя по всему, новый знакомый был рад, - Не составите мне компанию, пока я жду свою дочь?

\- А она тут?

\- Да, - ответила Ольвия, указывая на кабинет Ло, а Росинант, проследив за направлением, расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- А, доктор Ло. Ваша дочь в прекрасных руках.

Они проболтали вплоть до того момента, пока Росинанту не надо было отправляться по делам. Они не дождались пока Робин и Ло освободятся, зато обменялись контактами.

\- Вы в городе надолго?

\- Не очень, но я очень надеюсь на будущую встречу, - неуверенно пригласил её на свидание Росинант.

\- Я свободна завтра вечером.

\- Сообщите, где и во сколько вас забрать, - попросил он, галантно склонившись, и поцеловал руку Ольвии.

***

Когда за Ольвией закрылась дверь, палата наполнилась тихим смехом.

\- Мама меня сдала с потрохами, - призналась Робин, отсмеявшись.

\- Лично у меня было ощущение, что она говорила это мне, - признался Ло, на что получил удивлённый взгляд, - С момента нашего расставания, я думал о вас, Нико.

\- Мы же вроде перешли уже на «ты»? – смущённо улыбнулась Робин.

\- Да, - выдохнул Ло.

Собрав волю в кулак, он снова надел маску врача, и далее осмотр прошёл в штатном режиме. Когда же все тесты были проведены, рука загипсована, и были обнаружены другие проблемы, прощаясь, Ло поддался порыву и мягко, чтобы не побеспокоить руку девушки, задержал ее на мгновение.

\- Я понимаю, что традиция немного другая, - он достал из стола небольшую шоколадную конфету и вложил девушке в руку, - Но может быть вы… ты, согласишься встретиться со мной завтра?

\- Это свидание? – поинтересовалась Робин, - И я не очень люблю Валентинов день, не понимаю его.

Ло рассмеялся, понимая, что влюбляется в неё всё сильнее, и его «да», заглушённое поцелуем руки, было ей ответом.

\- Тогда заходите завтра в Институт востока и в египетском отделе спросите Нико Робин. Я заканчиваю в семь вечера.

\- Я постараюсь освободиться раньше, - пообещал Ло.

\- Как и я, - ответила Робин, нехотя высвобождая руку и направляясь к выходу из палаты, где ее уже ждала мама.

 

**Ревность**

Спустя несколько чудесных свиданий у Ло случился разговор с подозрительным профессором Кловером, который устроил Ло допрос на тему его намерений к их любимице Робин. И судя по тому, что ему разрешают забирать ее из Института, допросом остались довольны. Но вскоре появилась другая проблема. Робин призналась, что её близкие друзья мечтают познакомиться с доктором, который, по их словам, украл и не отпускал Робин, когда та была с ними.

\- Что, прям так? – улыбнулся Ло, встречая Робин с работы и отправляясь на очередное свидание.

\- Да, - улыбнулась в ответ она, - Нами говорит, что пусть физически я с ними, но мысленно… - она изобразила какие-то узоры руками, как понял Ло, пародируя эту самую Нами, - В общем, они требуют встречи.

Ло удивлённо, но не без его вечной ухмылки, повернулся к своей девушке. Весь его вид говорил «прямо требуют?»

\- Ты просто не знаешь моих друзей, - отшучивалась Робин, закутываясь в пальто.

Осень уже вступила в свои права, а в их паре завелась небольшая игра, в которой Робин как бы холодно, а Ло её согревает, обнимая. За прошедший месяц они успели узнать друг друга намного лучше, и уж Ло-то знает, что девушка побывала в таких странах, куда человек не всегда доберётся. Собственно, на поверку оказалось, что он и сам тот ещё путешественник. Так что они это называли «игрой в нормальность», ведь нормальные люди, видя на термометре пять градусов тепла, не будут одевать лёгкие парки с тканевым внутренним слоем.

\- Ну, если честно говорить, то мои друзья тоже с тобой хотят познакомиться, - признался Ло, а увидев удивление на лице Робин, даже не знал смеяться ему или обижаться, - Конечно, у меня есть друзья, их немного, но они есть. Я довольно плохо схожусь с людьми.

\- Я удивлена не тому, что у тебя есть друзья, - парировала она, - А тому, что они хотят со мной познакомиться.

В ответ он лишь сильнее обнял её, но вскоре отпустил – они подошли к кинотеатру.

\- Значит, решено, надо собрать наших друзей вместе и убить двух зайцев одной встречей, - сообщил рациональный во всём Ло, и Робин довольно кивнула, заходя в кинотеатр.

В кинотеатре рядом с Институтом сегодня крутили старые чёрно-белые немые фильмы, которые Робин давно хотела посмотреть, но не могла найти, а Ло как-то узнал, и вот они здесь. Сейчас не время и не место обсуждать встречу друзей.

***

Договорившись обо всём и забронировав столик в ресторане, друзья были собраны. Ло безбожно опаздывал, под конец его смены ему попался пациент, который был не столько болен, сколько судьбой обижен. Он в который раз проклинал врачебную этику, которая не даёт ему право выставить пациента, как только заканчивается рабочий день. Сообщение Робин, в котором говорилось, что она уже в ресторане, и все ждут только его, лишь это подтверждало.

Зайдя в ресторан, Ло покрутил головой, выискивая знакомые лица, и сразу же заметил их. Большого, словно мишку, Бепо, шумного японца Сяти и Пингвина. Он уже и сам забыл, как зовут этого парня, друга Сяти на самом деле, прозвище к нему прилипло окончательно. И он же первый заметил Ло.

\- О, капитан! Сюда-сюда! – он встал и начал активно махать руками.

Ло покачал головой и перевёл взгляд на противоположную сторону стола. Робин он увидел сразу, а вот эта маленькая рыженькая девушка была наверняка Нами, а мужчина с яркими волосами и тройным пирсингом в ухе, оценивающе смотрящий на Ло, судя по всему, Зоро. Ло вздохнул и уселся на свободное место между Нами и Пингвином, место рядом с Робин было занято Бепо и Зоро, радовало его только то, что они сидели напротив.

\- Капитан? – поинтересовалась Нами, поворачиваясь в сторону Пингвина.

Тот расплылся в улыбке, и чуть ли не влюблённо начал рассказывать Нами, откуда взялось это прозвище.

\- Вообще, капитаном он был ещё когда служить ушёл вслед за своим опекуном, - начал свой рассказ Пингвин, а сам Ло в этот момент делал заказ, - Собственно, на службе мы и познакомились. Ло вообще-то был нашим полевым медиком, но дослужился до капитана, а за несговорчивый характер и любовь к приказам некоторые его звали капитаном, а вот у врагов ходили слухи о хирурге смерти. Мол, что и оружием добрый доктор тоже пользуется так же смертоносно, как и скальпелем во время операции.

Девушки слушали во все уши, Робин периодически переводила взгляд на Ло, и тот уже догадывался, что ему устроят допрос о прошлом. Он так залюбовался Робин, что даже не заметил взгляды Зоро, который смотрел то на свою подругу, то на Ло. Он отчётливо ощущал напряжение межу ним и другом его девушки, но Ло просто решил не обращать внимания: из серии, чем быстрее закончится этот день, тем будет лучше.

Он никогда так не ошибался. За этот вечер он был уже готов вскипеть и выйти из себя, как это было с ним после смерти родителей, а всё из-за Зоро, который то прижмётся к Робин сильнее, то обнимет за плечи, то о чём-то шептаться начнут, а Робин ещё и смеётся. Ло, в принципе, знал, что они всего лишь друзья, и ревновать не стоит, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. В итоге сославшись, что ему надо отлучиться, он позорно сбежал в туалет, освежиться и остудить голову, пока кому-то не втащил.

Опершись о раковину, включив холодную воду, Ло попытался успокоить рвущуюся ревность, но этому не суждено было случиться.

\- Ты всем позволяешь её касаться? – раздался хриплый и насмешливый голос Зоро, - Ты же знаешь, что мы с Робин одно время встречались? Мне начать снова за ней ухаживать?

Ло честно сдерживался долго и сам не заметил, как его кулак уже прилетел в морду нахалу, решившему вывести его из равновесия. Судя по всему, Зоро это удивило и раззадорило. И вот они уже обмениваются ударами, умело не оставляя синяков. Продолжалось это несколько минут, пока в дверь туалета не постучались, и не послышался обеспокоенный голос Пингвина: «Капитан, с вами всё в порядке?» Тогда они прекратили свою потасовку. Зоро прислонился к кафельной стене и счастливо смотрел на своего оппонента, который спокойно поднялся и лишь немного скривился: по рёбрам Зоро ему хорошенько проехался. Ло коротко ответил Пингвину, что скоро будет, и снова опёрся на раковину, разглядывая лицо. Синяков не было, и о драке может свидетельствовать только сбитое дыхание. Они, будто договорившись, не били в лицо.

\- Не позволяй никому больше к ней прикасаться, - прохрипел Зоро, поднимаясь с пола и протягивая руку Ло.

\- Ты, наверняка, их тех парней, которые заводят дружбу через драку, - усмехнулся Ло, пожимая широкую мозолистую руку в ответ.

\- Хороший удар, Хирург Смерти.

\- И у тебя, Охотник за головами, я даже удивлён, что ты можешь драться голыми руками, - ухмыльнулся Ло. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Зоро, улыбка стала ещё шире, - Да ладно, неужели ты думал, что я не знаю знаменитого Охотника за головами Ророноа Зоро? Пусть и бывшего… Но всё же, когда я служил, о тебе легенды ходили, а потом ты пропал. Все думали, что случилось, а он переквалифицировался в пожарные…

\- Спасатели, - уточнил Зоро, тоже ухмыляясь, - Точно так же, как и я не думал, что Хирург смерти заведёт роман с моей подругой детства.

Обменявшись ещё немного «любезностями», они вернулись в зал. Напряжение, витавшее с самого начала встречи, спало, и весь оставшийся вечер, оба до этого молчавшие Ло и Зоро принимали активное участие в беседе. Когда пришло время расходиться, Зоро пожал на прощание руку Ло.

\- Это не значит, что я согласен, я буду за тобой наблюдать, - тихо, чтобы только Ло его слышал, сказал Зоро, улыбаясь.

\- Только на работе не мешай, - в тон ему отозвался Ло, прощаясь с Зоро и Нами, которую мужчина провожал.

Краем глаза он заметил, как его собственные друзья скачут вокруг Робин, довольно щебеча, что надо бы чаще так собираться. Когда, наконец, все разошлись, и Ло провожал Робин, та остановилась на подходе к дому, повернулась к нему и только открыла рот, как Ло её остановил.

\- Я тебе всё расскажу, о службе и обо всем другом, когда буду готов, хорошо?

\- Я не об этом хотела спросить, - ответила, улыбаясь, Робин, - Что сделал Зоро, пока вы отходили?

Ло разразился смехом, притягивая к себе Робин для поцелуя. И только через несколько минут, разорвав поцелуй, он прошептал ей на ухо: «Это пацанские дела, ничего страшного». В этот раз смехом ответила уже Робин, прижимаясь к мужчине, перед тем как уйти домой.

 

**Кружка**

 

Разглядывая осколки своей любимой кружки, Ло обречённо выдохнул. Пожарник, который заходил к нему, слон в посудной лавке! Начал что-то жестикулировать и чашка, любимая его чашка, которую привёз ему Коразон из своей поездки, разбита.

\- Простите, док, - затараторил пациент, - я не видел ее! Простите! Всё газ, ну вы же знаете.

Ползая на карачках, собирая осколки, Ло поднял глаза к потолку, а потом на пациента.

\- Я же сказал, лежать, какого чёрта ты встал?

Пожарный весь сжался, затих на кушетке, и Ло бы ещё ему что-то выговорил, если бы в кабинет не постучали.

\- Да! – рявкнул Ло, поднимаясь с пола.

В кабинет вошла она. Свет очей всех пожарных, которые приходили к Ло в отделение. Его временная помощница – Нико Робин, которая, по секрету, также является его невестой, но об этом мало кто знал.

\- О! Робин, вы как раз вовремя, - заулыбался пациент, снова вскакивая, но Ло пресёк любые телодвижения, и пациент снова улёгся на спину, - Злой вы, док.

Ло хмыкнул и подошёл к шкафу, рядом с которым стояла урна, и выбросил осколки своей любимой кружки.

\- Что здесь произошло? – Робин оглядела останки кружки и села в кресло рядом со столом Ло, но тот лишь передёрнул плечами, собирая последние осколки и выбросил их в урну.

\- Ничего страшного, просто теперь я буду пить кофе из картонных стаканов, - поморщился Трафальгар и сел за свой стол.

\- Ну и ну, - произнесла Робин, прикладывая ладошку ко рту, и повернулась к пожарному, - Мистер пациент, это же была любимая кружка доктора.

Пожарник от слов очаровательной Робин засмущался и принялся выполнять все указания Ло, а именно, лежать и отдыхать. Ло не мог не признать, что наличие Робин способствовало быстрому продвижению работы, хотя ему и не хотелось, чтобы она часто проводила время в приёмном отделении. При всех плюсах, домой он возвращался немного грустный, и даже присутствие Робин не поднимало настроение, как хотелось бы.

На следующий день Ло пришёл на работу поздно. Сначала не спалось, а потом и Коразон вернулся поздно со свидания, и Ло злило, что он не говорит, кто пленил его сердце. Из-за всего навалившегося, он чувствовал себя немного рассеяно, поэтому даже не сразу заметил, что сегодня на месте Робин его будущий помощник – студент Тони Чоппер. Парнишка крутился вокруг Ло, что-то восторженно щебеча, от этого настроение мужчины только ухудшилось, и даже мигрень началась.

\- Доктор Чоппер, давайте по делу, - сказал он, чуть поморщившись, что не укрылось от его юного протеже.

\- Доктор, с вами всё в порядке? Может, мне принести аспирина?

\- Нет, просто повтори то, что говорил, только менее эмоционально, - попросил уже чуть спокойнее Трафальгар, направляясь к кабинету.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Тони и начал объяснять, будто отчитывался, но Ло по-прежнему пропускал половину его слов мимо ушей, и лишь новая кружка на столе заставила его прислушаться, - И я ещё подумал, что это мисс Робин здесь забыла, у нее же выходной сегодня, а она просила оставить это в секрете, но я помню на каких условиях вы меня взяли, и вот…

Ло направился к столу, взял кружку и принялся ее рассматривать. Он уже снова перестал слушать Тони, разглядывая новую кружку. И правда, Робин здесь была не на постоянку. Она только помогала, пока Чоппер учится, основная же её деятельность в Институте Востока в египетском отделе. Поэтому и на раскопки она ездит только летом, когда Чоппер может целыми днями помогать. И вот и сейчас он рассматривал кружку, явно сделанную на заказ, украшенную египетскими иероглифами. Он и сам не заметил, как мигрень прошла, а настроение поднялось. Пусть он и плохо знал древнеегипетский, где-то на интуитивном уровне, он догадывался, что могут означать эти символы.

\- Спасибо, доктор Чоппер, вы свободны, что у вас сегодня стоит?

\- Процедурная.

\- Точно. Свободен.

\- Да, доктор, - и довольный Тони скрылся из кабинета, а Ло потянулся к телефону.

«Очень оригинально свои стихи перенести на древнеегипетские символы»

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: «О! Я удивлена. Значит, мои уроки даром не прошли?»

«Ты слишком плохого мнения обо мне, Нико-я»

И немного подумав, он отослал ещё одно: «Спасибо, она чудесная»

Ответа не было. Он отложил телефон и улыбнулся, прикидывая в уме, успеет ли он сегодня закончить побыстрее, купить этой потрясающей женщине цветы и пригласить на ужин в ресторан. Теперь у него эксклюзивная кружка, и пусть только попробует кто-нибудь её разбить.

**Подарок**

 

После случая с кружкой прошло пару недель. Сейчас Ло сидел у себя дома в свой законный выходной. Ему было скучно. У Тони сейчас практика, поэтому он оставил студента в приёмном и строго наказал, если вдруг какое-то ЧП, сразу звонить. Ему бы больше хотелось провести этот ленивый день с Робин, но у той скопилось много дел в Институте, поэтому, чтобы не коротать одному, он уже который час проводит с Коразоном, который не замолкая, говорит о своей пассии. У Ло складывалось впечатление, что он где-то допустил ошибку. Помотав головой и вернувшись мыслями на кухню небольшой холостяцкой квартиры, Трафальгар сфокусировался на Коразоне.

\- … я хочу вас познакомить, - в итоге выдал он, и Ло даже поперхнулся чаем.

\- Зачем?

\- Как зачем? Я хочу, чтобы два важных для меня человека познакомились, - удивился мужчина и добавил: - И не ты ли меня недавно упрекал, что я не делюсь с тобой личным, малыш Ло.

\- Не зови меня так, я не ребёнок, - тут же отозвался Ло под смех Коразона.

Тут завибрировал его телефон – это была смс. Пробежавшись по содержанию, Ло нахмурился.

\- Что там?

\- Это от Робин. Она приглашает нас на ужин к ним домой.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле НАС, - ответил Трафальгар, показывая сообщение.

Взглянув на часы, Коразон встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату собираться. Ло восхитился в очередной раз. Он очень уважал Коразона, точнее нет, Росинанта Донкихота, младшего брата местного кандидата в меры, за то, что тот вырастил его и маленькую Лами, когда родители Ло погибли в авиакатастрофе. Ло знал Росинанта с детства, он был близким другом семьи, чего не сказать о его брате, но именно благодаря брату или, точнее, влиянию его семьи, ни у кого не возникло претензий, что двух малолетних сироток будет растить он один. Сейчас его маленькая сестрёнка Лами так же, как и его протеже учится на врача, правда за границей, следуя по стопам родителей. Ло её хоть и поддерживает всем, чем может, но очень скучает и ловит себя на мысли, что, в принципе, надо бы сестру познакомить с Робин. Так сказать, свести вместе двух его любимых девушек.

В очередной раз вернувшись мыслями в холостяцкую квартиру Коразона, Ло перевёл взгляд на часы. С мамой Робин он знаком был, но видел ее пару раз – один раз, когда они впервые пришли вместе в его отделение, когда Робин сломала запястье, а второй раз, когда он спрашивал разрешение встречаться с Робин. Вообще, по всем правилам, надо было спрашивать у отца, но поскольку отца у его любимой не было, он спрашивал у матери. Правда, и тут всё было не так просто, потому что Ольвия ему не успела ответить, так как его тут же увёл заведующий университетом, профессор Кловер, который, как подозревал Ло, относился к семье Нико как к родной. Потом Робин призналась, что профессор Кловер гонял от нее ухажёров, сколько она себя помнила, а тут Ло, который отделался всего-то разговором-допросом, которым профессор остался доволен. Поэтому сейчас ему было необходимо произвести хорошее впечатление на мать его девушки.

В назначенный час Ло вместе с Корой-сан были у дверей небольшой, как Ло точно знал, квартиры. Дверь ему открыли сразу после звонка. Малочисленные общие знакомые утверждали, что Ольвия, мама Робин, была либо подругой, либо старшей сестрой его любимой. Единственную, кого не сбила внешность, это доктор Куреха – главврач больницы, в которой Ло, собственно, впервые с Нико Ольвией столкнулся. Она утверждала, и утверждала со знанием дела, что мама Робин не перенесла ни одной пластической операции, а в свои сорок с хвостом, она выглядела так молодо, будто сама природа против ее старения. Тогда Ло впервые увидел белую женскую зависть, но у него самого не поворачивался язык сказать, что пожилая Куреха выглядит старо. Во-первых, ему бы выписали подзатыльник в воспитательных целях, а во-вторых, пусть она и выглядит эпатажно для своих ста сорока, но она живее и здоровее всех старушек, которые появляются в их больнице.

\- О, доктор Ло и Росинант пожаловали, проходите, - улыбнулась женщина, впуская гостей, но Ло не спешил.

\- Вы ничего не хотите сказать?

Но Коразон не успел ответить, как в проёме показалась Робин, втягивая Ло в квартиру.

\- Хватит стоять, заходите.

Зайдя в квартиру, у Ло появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Своему чутью он доверял, поэтому насторожено относился ко всему, что говорилось или делалось в доме его девушки. И не ошибся: во время ужина Росинант и Ольвия объявили о том, что хотят пожениться.

После ужина Робин утащила Ло на кухню, ссылаясь на то, что «дети» сами всё уберут со стола, но и тут интуиция Ло дала о себе знать. Неприятно скребясь о стенки сознания, он уже проиграл все самые страшные и болезненные продолжения вечера. Робин всегда умудрялась его удивлять, хотя это и мало кому удавалось.

\- Я беременна, - тихо произнесла она, передавая ему стакан, который он должен был вытереть.

Если бы не всё его самообладание, он бы уронил этот несчастный стакан. Он молчал, Робин тоже. Когда же в голове Ло всё сложилось, он выдохнул, что прозвучало громко при гробовой тишине. Он повернулся к Робин, у которой застыли слезинки в уголках глаз. Он потянулся и аккуратно стёр ненужную сейчас жидкость, легонько коснулся её щеки, и притянул к себе, обнимая для нежного и целомудренного поцелуя.

\- Ты рушишь мои планы, Нико-я, - признался он, чувствуя, как Робин напряглась в его объятиях, - Я надеялся, что это произойдёт чуть позже, когда я сделаю тебе предложение, - закончил он, чувствуя, как она расслабилась и поцеловал её в макушку, - Так что придётся следующий ужин устраивать у нас, как ты на это смотришь?

\- Положительно, - улыбнулась Робин, поднимая голову и целуя своего мужчину, а по её щеке всё равно скатилась предательская слеза.

\- Но это самый лучший подарок на нашу годовщину, - признался Ло, и Робин тихонько рассмеялась.

Во всей этой суматохе с мамой, она и забыла, что сегодня ровно два года как они вместе. И судя по всему, это не последняя их годовщина.

**Перчатки**

 

После того признания, что перевернуло жизнь как Ло, так и самой Робин, прошло не больше месяца. Ло так и не сделал предложение, хотя в том и не было его вины…

\- Ты сама виновата, Робин, - облокачиваясь на стойку своего антикварного магазинчика, заявила подруге Нами, - Ты сама рушила все его попытки.

Под напором подруги Робин потупила взгляд. Нами была права, она сама прерывала Ло каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать ей предложение. Хоть она и согласилась тогда, месяц назад, сейчас она понимала, что пока не готова.

\- Тогда надо было пить противозачаточные, как и советовал Ло, - отрезала Нами, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию – смахиванию пыли пипидастром, - Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе кажется, что он делает это из-за твоего положения, но за те разы, что мы устраивали двойные свидания, ты со своим и я со своим, мне доктор Ло показался очень даже порядочным.

Во время разговора с Нами Робин медленно возвращалась в своё обычное состояние, и уже совсем скоро она, как обычно, грациозно облокотилась на витрину, вздохнула и в упор посмотрела на Нами.

\- Что мне делать?

Подруга замерла, выдохнула и резко повернулась.

\- Ну и кто из нас старше, Робин? Ты же этого хочешь! – Робин кивнула, а Нами скрестила руки на груди и продолжила, - Тогда иди к нему на работу, извинись и предложи сегодня всё рассказать за очередным семейным ужином.

Выдохнув, Робин снова кивнула и потянулась за пальто. Осень только вступила в свои права, но было уже прохладно, или это просто гормоны с ней играют. До пожарной части Робин добралась быстро, Чоппер встретил её радостно, но по лицу студента было видно, что он устал.

***

Очередной пациент быстро вышел из кабинета доктора Трафальгара, разве что не сбивая с ног бедного Тони, а за ним и Зоро, который собирался зайти в гости к другу.

\- Простите-простите, - начал извиняться пациент перед Тони: - Доктор Трафальгар совсем с катушек слетел, - испуганным голосом, шёпотом он сообщил информацию из достоверного источника Зоро.

Тот был в штатском, и его, видать, приняли за следующего пациента. Зоро лишь покачал головой. Заметив Чоппера, нерешительно стоящего перед дверью Ло, он подошёл и положил руку тому на плечо.

\- Зоро?

\- Я сам, давай сюда, - с этими словами Зоро забрал документы от Чоппера и без стука вошёл в кабинет.

\- Занято! – тут же отозвалось тело за столом, назвать это тело Трафальгаром у Зоро язык не поворачивался.

Но того не запугать. Он прошёл в тёмный кабинет, бросил папку на стол и уселся на стул пациента.

\- Ты не слышал, что я сказал, Зоро-я?

\- Слышал, только меня это не колышет, хирург смерти.

Ло выдохнул, подтянул к себе документы и начал их просматривать.

\- Иногда я ненавижу, что ты меня не боишься, - честно признался Ло, что-то записывая в папке и после откладывая её в сторону.

\- Что с тобой? – вместо ответной колкости, поинтересовался спасатель, рассматривая друга.

\- Ты с Робин виделся? – и дождавшись задумчивого кивка, откинулся на спинку кресла, - Значит, ты уже всё знаешь.

\- И ты хочешь оставить всё, как есть?

\- Нет, - ответил Ло, снова вздыхая, - Но меня бесит, что она боится родителей.

\- Не родителей она боится, - ответил Зоро, так же откидываясь на спинку стула и вздыхая, - Ей просто страшно. Неужели ты не знаешь, что после того, как их с мисс Ольвией оставил муж, она боится? – дождавшись кивка Ло, Зоро продолжил уже с усмешкой, - Тогда не еби себе и ей мозги и просто подожди. Она уже готова сделать шаг, просто не торопи. Ясен перец, что это случится до того, как ваш первенец родится, просто подожди.

Ло усмехнулся. Скажи ему кто, что они с Зоро будут разговаривать, как самые закадычные друзья спустя год как познакомились, он бы тому операцию без анестезии провёл. И вот сейчас этот спасатель сидит тут перед ним, улыбается, и Ло понимает, что всё будет хорошо.

\- Ладно, ты чего сам-то пришёл?

\- Как всегда, док.

\- Ты же знаешь, что меня также бесит, что ты быстро привыкаешь к таблеткам?

\- Тебя, док, постоянно что-то бесит. Давай, делай своё дело, - с этими словами, Зоро пересел на кушетку повыше.

\- Я всё ещё советую тебе операцию, - выдохнул Ло, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к пациенту.

***

Спустя час Робин все-таки появилась в клинике. Антикварный магазин Нами находился не очень далеко, но ей всё ещё было страшно. Он сделала крюк, гуляя по окрестностям, пока у нее чуть не случился срыв из-за напряжённости. Она выдохнула и направилась в клинику.

\- Он который день не в духе, - ответил на немой вопрос женщины Тони и тоскливо посмотрел на дверь  кабинета Ло.

\- Он у себя? – дождавшись кивка, Робин коснулась ручки двери, но тут же одёрнув её, сначала тихонько постучала, и, дождавшись резкого «да», вошла.

Ло действительно выглядел измученным и злым, и в этом была вина Робин. Она чувствовала вину за состояние своего любимого. Как она и ожидала, Ло встретил её спокойно, но молча: за эти два года она смогла его изучить вдоль и поперёк, поэтому она сразу двинулась к нему. Ло, будто по команде, повернулся в кресле чуть вбок от стола, и Робин легко опустилась на его колени. Они обняла его за шею и еле слышно попросила прощения. Руки Ло тут же улеглись на её бёдра и аккуратно прижали к себе.

\- Это ты прости. Я знал, что ты не готова так резко переходить на новый уровень. Мне тоже страшно, но я думал, если я буду делать вид…

Не дав ему договорить, Робин коснулась его губ своими. Получился такой ленивый и нежный поцелуй, какими обычно они одаривали друг друга в выходные дни, ленясь и нежась на диване рядом друг с другом.

\- Давай расскажем им сегодня?

\- Ты готова? – Робин кивнула, и Ло улыбнулся.

Скорее всего, как подумала Робин, он уже договорился с Корой-саном и её мамой, что сегодня будет семейный ужин. Она улыбнулась, это был не первый раз, когда они думали одинаково, ведь за два года она уже прекрасно его изучила. Просидев ещё немного в объятиях друг друга, они начали собираться. И перед выходом Робин похлопала пальто по карманам, как она и думала, перчатки она забыла у Нами перед уходом, но тогда она была так погружена в свои мысли, что не заметила холода. От Ло не ускользнула эта нерешительность, он молча подошёл к своей женщине и сам одел на её руки свои перчатки.

\- На улице холодно, - ответил он на её вопросительный взгляд, от чего её скулы окрасились лёгким румянцем.

Тони вызвался додежурить сам. В последнее время он всё больше радовал Ло выполнением работы, поэтому тот и оставил стажёра, не беспокоясь ни о чём. Сегодня ещё будет, о чём поволноваться, а пока самое главное, что его женщина в тепле. Это не может не вызывать улыбку.

 

**Паруса**

 

Если когда-нибудь у Ло спросят его дети, как он познакомился с мамой, то, скорее всего, они останутся с неудовлетворённым любопытством, потому как, по мнению Ло, они с Робин познакомились слишком шаблонно – во время круиза на паруснике. Точнее, это был не совсем круиз, скорее, историческая экспедиция, в которую наняли парусник как средство передвижения. Он был бортовым доктором, она была одной из историков в экспедиции.

Это был практически курортный роман, если не считать того, что эта женщина умудрялась находить приключения, которым потом никто не верил, ни команда Ло (пусть капитаном, формально, был матрос по имени Пингвин, настоящим капитаном был Ло, но это совсем другая история), ни коллеги Робин. Поэтому все приключения были их совместной тайной, которая их очень сблизила. Но как бы ни старалась Робин оттянуть конец, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Оба были уверены, что это всего лишь увлечение, пока Робин не попала в больницу, в которой в своё время стажировался Ло, со сломанным запястьем. И снова закрутился забытый с экспедиции роман, который постепенно перерастал в нечто серьёзное, чему ни тот, ни другая не знали названия.

Эти отношения захлестнули обоих с головой. И вот уже через несколько месяцев они знакомятся с родственниками друг друга, а ещё через несколько месяцев съезжаются. И вот уже у Ло вошло в привычку, что дома его ждут любимая женщина и тёплый ужин, а если его женщина очень устала на работе, они заказывают еду домой. Все те немногочисленные друзья, которые у них есть, как совместные, так и отдельные, уже перестали удивляться, что Ло, с его кислой рожей, с его трудным характером, с его одержимостью работой, может вынести только Робин. Она каждый раз говорит, что и сама такая же, что они отлично дополняют друг друга. Но мало кто знает, что при всей своей меланхоличности, на первый взгляд, Ло может быть до невозможного романтичен, а если ему делают какой-нибудь милый подарок, он будет хранить его на самом видном месте, и совершенно не имеет значения, что они очень долгое время никого к себе не звали. Ло ставит подарки Робин на видные места, чтобы любоваться самому!

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы совершенно неинтересно познакомились? – спросила Робин, откладывая книгу в сторону, и удобнее устраиваясь на коленях Ло.

\- Абсолютно, - ответил он, откладывая бумаги нового стажёра, - Если у нас будут дети, они со скуки умрут, - Робин только улыбнулась, перехватывая руку Ло, когда он собирался убрать выбившуюся прядь, и опуская ее на уже чуть заметный живот.

На это Ло ничего не ответил, только наклонился и нежно поцеловал свою женщину в губы. Возможно, эту историю надо будет доработать, но судя по довольному лицу Робин, она этим займётся. Тем более, что завтра их ждёт новая глава в их жизни.

\- Боишься, - тихо спросил он.

\- Нет, - так же тихо, но счастливо, ответила она, - Завтра наша свадьба. Я счастлива и ничего не боюсь, - закончила она, крепко сжимая его руку.

Ло ничего не оставалось, кроме как снова её поцеловать. Завтра всё изменится, не изменится только то, что они есть друг у друга. Хотя свадьба на том самом паруснике, на котором они впервые встретились, запомнится всем гостям и самим молодожёнам надолго.

 

**Улыбка**

С самого утра Нами и Лами кружились вокруг Робин, помогая то с платьем, то с макияжем. Ольвия тоже без дела не оставалась, она, казалось, контролировала всё и сразу. Зоро должен был стоять на стрёме и, при необходимости, задержать Ло, если он вздумает явиться раньше. И громкое зоровское: «подъезжают!» раздалось как гром средь ясного неба. Все замельтешили. Точнее, Зоро спокойно вышел из дома, а вот Нами, Лами и Ольвия – принялись носиться по дому, заканчивая приготовления. Робин за разворачивающимся цирком лишь спокойно наблюдала, искренне надеясь, что вскоре этот день подойдёт к концу.

***

С самого утра в холостяцкой квартире Коразона наблюдался творческий беспорядок. Парни, с видом стилистов, наперебой собирали жениха на свадьбу. Ло в очередной раз поблагодарил кого-то там наверху за то, что он принял предложение чересчур заботливого Росинанта и остался ночевать в их старой квартире, где теперь проживал он один. И сейчас, наблюдая со стороны, как его три лучших друга и опекун стояли перед открытым шкафом с тремя костюмами и выбирали, что лучше ему, Ло, подойдёт. Они даже умудрились заранее распечатать картонного Ло во весь рост и примеряли всё на этот макет. Ло выдохнул. Он уже был собран и одет в костюм, который купил заранее, но не клал в шкаф именно поэтому, и отправился на кухню, где его уже ждала Куреха.

\- Ну и как, они всё выбирают?

\- Ага, - обречённо ответил он, пристраиваясь рядом, - Можете сделать одолжение?

\- Смотря какое, - улыбнулась старуха.

\- Позвоните мне на мобильный.

Куреха лишь подала плечами, достала телефон и набрала номер. Через минуту из гостиной, где собирался консилиум, послышалось оживление, и вот уже все четверо недостилистов несут Ло его мобильник с застывшим выражением ужаса на лицах.

\- ЛО! – раздалось в четыре голоса.

Трафальгар спокойно взял в руки всё ещё звонивший телефон, показал всем присутствующим, что звонила никто иная, как Робин, и нажал на «принять».

\- Да, дорогая. Что? Где я? – на этом вопросе он осмотрел горе-стилистов, которые тут же понурили головы, - Я ещё одеваюсь. А ты готова? Уже? Так быстро? – его глаза округлились от удивления, друзья, которые, кстати, были ещё в трусах, зато в рубашках, скрылись в гостиной; даже был звук чего-то упавшего, - Я постараюсь как можно быстрее собраться, любовь моя, - как можно громче произнёс Ло и нажал на «отбой».

В гостиной возились горе-стилисты, они уже заметили, что Ло давно одет, поэтому, как Ло надеялся, одевались уже сами. Услышав тихий хриплый смех, он поднял глаза на Куреху, которая наблюдала за всем представлением.

\- Браво, в тебе умер актёр, - сообщила она Ло, тот лишь пожал плечами, меняя настройки контакта.

\- А вам внук, - начал, было, Ло, но Куреха его прервала жестом.

\- Он с братом. Они приедут. Тони ни за что не пропустит свадьбу своего зава.

Ло лишь пожал плечами. Он вообще хотел тихую свадьбу, но Росинант с Ольвией настояли на торжестве. Когда через несколько минут все были в сборе, Ло с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Вперёд!

***

Подъезжая к дому невесты, Ло заметил выходящего Зоро. Когда машина остановилась, он быстро выскочил из неё и направился к Зоро. Тот лишь покачал головой, подозревая вопрос Трафальгара.

\- Когда будет готова? – тихо поинтересовался Ло, пока остальные выходили из машины.

\- Она-то готова… - так же тихо ответил Зоро, делая неопределённые знаки руками.

Ло выдохнул. Понял. Ситуация такая же, как и у него.

\- Если это так всегда, то нафиг тогда жениться, - выдал Зоро, замечая, как Ло уже возводит очи к небу и по его лицу явствовало, что он был уже готов материться.

\- Вот встретишь своего человека, тогда и посмотрю на тебя, - парировал Ло, замечая, как напрягся Зоро, но извиняться не собирался, он и так злой, и Зоро это понимал.

\- Когда я выходил, они уже заканчивали, так что думаю, что скоро выйдут.

Ло кивнул, и в тот же момент у него завибрировал телефон.

«Отлично выглядишь».

 Ло улыбнулся, поднимая голову, ничего видно не было. Телефон в руке снова вскоре завибрировал.

 «Я готова, сейчас только мама, Нами и твоя сестра соберутся…»

 И как он понял, сообщение было отправлено с огромным опозданием, потому что дверь за Зоро открылась, и оттуда вышла женская процессия. Лами тут же подбежала сначала к Ло, обнимая брата и убегая к Росинанту. Когда он поздоровался с Нами и Ольвией, из дверей показалась Робин. Вместо пышного платья она предпочла скромное платьице, облегающее её фигуру и еле заметный живот. Ло сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, подходя к ней.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - прошептал он, коротко целуя невесту в губы, она ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнулась, позволила себя подхватить и вынести на улицу.

***

В ресторане, снятом на весь день, народу было очень много. Присутствовали практически все работники Института Востока, вся часть пожарных, к которым относился Зоро и, теоретически, Ло. Кто-то плакал, кто-то радовался, никто не оставался равнодушным. На клятвах молодожён рыдали все, в особенности, родители и родственники. Свадьба прошла шумно, лишь молодожёны то со взрослой снисходительностью наблюдали за веселящейся толпой, то танцевали в объятиях друг друга, когда толпа требовала. Улизнули они со своего праздника только тогда, когда Лами, Нами и Зоро сжалились над ними и пообещали прикрыть. И вот Ло вносит уже свою жену в их общую квартиру. Аккуратно поставив её на ноги, привлекая к себе для очередного поцелуя, он тихо прошептал в губы:

\- Добро пожаловать домой, мисс Трафальгар Ди Ватер Робин.

 

**Воздушный шарик**

Лето – время фестивалей разного масштаба, которые собирают тысячи людей со всего мира. Естественно, даже в такое тёплое время года, когда только и надо, что радоваться и праздновать, работа превыше всего. Так думал Ло, пока к нему в кабинет не заявилась его шумная семья. Маленькая Лили, которой лишь месяц назад исполнилось пять, ворвалась в кабинет Ло как маленький смерч. За ней вроде и спокойнее, но явно в приподнятом настроении, зашёл старший сын, их первенец – Рей. Своё полное имя «Рейнер» не любит от слова «совсем». Ло возлагал на первенца много надежд, надеялся, что он, так же, как и сам Ло, последует по стопам отца, но мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Рей был ярым поклонником истории и днями пропадал, помогая Робин в музее. В его пятнадцать профессор Кловер уже прочит парня себе в ученики, чтобы «передать кому-то достойному бесценные знания». И убивался бы Ло и дальше, пока не появилась Лили. Она напоминала ему Лами в детстве – такая же неугомонная, жизнерадостная и весёлая, но отцовскую отраду она вызывала, когда приносила очередную лягушку, стрекозу или ещё какую живность и просила отца рассказать «как же она прыгает» или «а как она летает».

Пока Ло витал в облаках, он заметил, что Лили в очередной раз пристала к Чопперу, что-то выспрашивая, Рей, следя за сестрой, участвовал в беседе только для того, чтобы неугомонная девчонка не повисла на шее у «доктора Плюшева». Он перевёл взгляд на Робин, которая с лёгкой улыбкой сидела напротив, и по тому, как она выдохнула, становилось понятно, что она долго пыталась добиться его внимания.

\- Я опять это сделал? – спросил Ло, потирая переносицу.

\- Да. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Плюс, сегодня летний фестиваль, выступает джаз-группа, а ты давно обещал показать детям, что это такое.

Ло улыбнулся, зная любовь жены к джазу, и вспомнив-таки своё обещание, он принялся одеваться. Тони уже давно привык, что Ло оставляет его одного, а сейчас, когда он, наконец, получил диплом, оставляет всё чаще. И что бы ему ни говорили, сам он расценивает это как доверие.

\- Если что, звони, - кивает Ло, снимая халат и подходя к детям.

\- Как скажете, доктор Трафальгар, - отзывается Чоппер, улыбаясь тому, как ловко Лили запрыгивает на шею его босса, а Рей начинает доставать родителей вопросами о джазе.

Джазовая группа выступала в рамках фестиваля в одном парке недалеко от больницы, в которой работал Ло. Это не был большой главный парк, а совершенно небольшой, спрятанный между высоток, клочок зелени. Рядом со сценой, где гостей развлекали группы, играющие джаз, находилась небольшая кафешка с террасами, выходящими как раз на сцену. Это кафе Ло и Робин облюбовали практически сразу после свадьбы, и каждое лето проводили вечера за чашкой чая или кофе, слушая приятную музыку. Когда появились дети, они так же брали их с собой. Ещё одно, за что кафе любили семьи — это то, что терраса, выходившая на сцену, также была оборудована всем, чтобы дети могли возиться друг с другом, не отвлекая родителей и, при этом, быть на виду.

Лили, как допила свой молочный коктейль, тут же убежала на площадку. Они остались втроём: Робин прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь музыкой, Ло краем глаза следил за Лили, при этом, не упуская возможности так же прикрыть глаза, когда какой-то аккорд удался. Рей же сидел напряжённый, слушая непривычную музыку и чувствуя что-то очень знакомое.

\- Мы ходили каждое лето на фестивали, когда ты был маленький, - пояснила Робин, не открывая глаз.

\- Да, а перестали, после того, как ты устроил истерику из-за воздушного шарика, который выпустил, заслушавшись очередной композицией, - добавил Ло, усмехаясь тому, как у Рея округлились глаза, а в глазах промелькнуло воспоминание. Он тут же расслабился и принялся, как и родители, наслаждаться каждой нотой, до тех пор, пока не заметил в толпе кого-то знакомого.

\- Мам, пап, простите, я договорился тут встретиться с другом…

\- Иди, - ответил Ло, когда Робин удобно устроилась на плече мужа.

Проследив за сыном, он заметил, как тот подошёл к блондину с весьма причудливыми бровями, не придав этому значения, он уселся поудобнее, обнимая жену.

\- Пап, - вывел его из некой нирваны от музыки голос, Ло повернулся на источник звука и заметил Лили, а за ней небольшую группу детей, - Мы хотим пойти купить воздушные шарики, - продолжила дочь, указывая в сторону мужчины с большой охапкой воздушных шаров, - Дай денег.

Робин тихо рассмеялась, чем чуть испугала Лили, но будущая Доктор Лилиан быстро взяла себя в руки и, выхватив из рук отца деньги, быстро убежала за шариком.

\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, - прошептала Робин, поворачивая голову и целуя мужа в плечо.

\- Стабильность — это хорошо, - подтвердил он, в ответ целуя Робин в макушку.

 

**Шапка или история из прошлого Ло**

Мало кто знает, но предыдущее прозвище Ло было – Капитан-меховая-шапка. Оно не прижилось по многим причинам, но интереснее то, почему его так вообще стали звать.

Когда Ло ушёл служить, будучи абсолютно уверенным в том, что если мужик не служил, то он не мужик. Доктор Куреха, в чьей больнице Ло заканчивал практику, первое время была против, но посчитав службу в армии также хорошей практикой, отпустила, пообещав место после окончания срока службы. Естественно, что Росинант его решение поддержал и всеми силами пытался запихнуть своего воспитанника на корабль под своё командование. Ло был решительно против, и урезав своё имя, нацепив для маскировки пятнистую шапку отправился служить как Трафальгар Ло, оставив своё помпезное «Ди Ватер» на суше.

Его надеждам на службу исключительно в море, как это делал Росинант, не суждено было сбыться: их бросало из точки в точку. И, собственно, поступил он туда простым рядовым медиком, но из всех своих сослуживцев, он был самым смышлёным, способным действовать в экстремальных ситуациях быстро и чётко, поэтому очень быстро пошёл вверх по карьерной лестнице. Сначала он стал главным полевым врачом, перейдя в ранг лейтенанта примерно за пару-тройку месяцев, а уже ближе к концу годовой службы – был капитаном не только медицинского блока, но и, в принципе, своей дивизии. Сам Ло не считал себя кем-то важным, но раз выше стоящее начальство отдало приказ, кто он такой, чтобы ослушаться?

Но все его заслуги не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он всюду надевал пятнистую шапку. Собственно, так он и познакомился со своими друзьями. Всё благодаря шапке.

 

\- У тебя нога прострелена!

\- Да ну, я ходить могу!

\- Да сходи ты к мохнатому капитану, он быстро твою ногу зашьёт.

\- Как ты его назвал?!

\- Ну, мохнатый капитан. Ты его шапку видел, которую он всегда носит?

\- Сач, ты вообще больной? А если ему кто доложит?

\- Да ладно тебе, сержант Пингвин, ну не убьёт же он меня.

\- Не называй меня так, ты, салага!

Пингвин лишь хлопнул себя по лбу. Он ненавидел своё прозвище, но не мог не согласиться с тем, что его так называли из-за нашивок на одежде, которые ему сделала мама. Ну, любит он пингвинов, что теперь? Никто в здравом уме не пойдёт лечиться к садисту-капитану. Многие юнцы идут к ним в отряд, только чтобы посмотреть на этого странного капитана, но вся их прыть пропадает… обычно, как только они попадают к нему в кабинет с ранением. Пока он думал, не заметил, как прикреплённый к нему рядовой Сач попался в капкан. Они находились где-то в джунглях с каким-то заданием. Пингвин не сдержался и довольно улыбнулся корчащемуся от боли рядовому, тот не понял подвоха и продолжал страдать. Они вместе поковыляли обратно.

 

\- Капитан, - сообщил Пингвин, заходя в палатку к Ло, скидывая рядового на кушетку.

\- Насколько продвинулись? – не здороваясь и не поворачиваясь, поинтересовался Ло, склонившись над картой.

\- Я разделил отряд, Бепо продвигается на север, Жан – на восток, а мы были на западе. По поводу Бепо и Жана не знаю, они не отзванивались, а мы дошли практически до пещер вот тут, - подковылял Пингвин и ткнул в карту.

Ло кивнул, что-то отметил на карте и повернулся к солдатам.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Прострелили ногу, всё в порядке. Пуля прошла навылет, я её перевязал и остановил кровотечение.

\- Кто стрелял? Рассмотрел?

\- Судя по всему, там было кораблекрушение, - покачал отрицательно головой Пингвин и кивнул в сторону Сачи, - Рядовой попал в капкан, скорее всего, либо путешественники-экстрималы, либо контрабандисты, они по всему периметру перед пещерой поставили капканы. Стрелявший наверняка подумал, что мы пираты, и начал обороняться. Но мы не разведчики, так что решили вернуться и доложить. Когда я вернулся в лагерь, остальные из моей части отряда тоже еле увернулись от капканов.

Ло кивнул и начал сначала осматривать ногу Пингвина.

\- Хорошо сработал, - похвалил он.

\- Ваши учения не прошли даром, - хмыкнул Пингвин.

\- Посиди пока, я осмотрю вот этого.

Перед тем как уйти, он оскалился на рядового и вышел, уверенный в том, что тот будет продолжать непонимающе смотреть на капитана. Вся проблема зелёных салаг в том, что они думали, из-за шапки, естественно, что капитан весь из себя добрый и пушистый… Пингвин довольно растянулся на траве рядом с палаткой капитана, слушая, как рядовой что-то пытается донести Ло, а потом приглушённо стонет и пищит. Когда всё закончилось, он вышел бледный, как простыня.

\- Почему же о нём лишь хорошие слухи ходят? – единственное, что спросил он, перед тем как Пингвин зашел в палатку.

\- Потому что они не видели капитана в его естественной среде обитания. Он, скорее, не «капитан – меховая шапка», а самый что ни на есть «хирург смерти». Ты не видел его во время боевых действий, - ухмыльнулся Пингвин и вошёл внутрь.

Это был последний раз, когда Ло звали «меховой шапкой». После этого раза, все зелёные наперебой переучивали новеньких, убеждая их, что у капитана уши и глаза повсюду, и, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя убили без обезболивающего, лучше звать его «садистом» за глаза, ему это нравилось больше.


End file.
